Alternate ending to Allegiant!
by musiclover3229
Summary: So this is a one-shot of how I think Allegiant should have ended. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! So I read Allegiant and I just wanted to die afterward. But in all honesty, I loved the book. It sucks that Tris dies but I still loved the book. I just wanted to make a one-shot of how I think Allegiant should have ended so there will be no continuation of this, unless you really want me to! So, I'm going to stop talking and get on with it, so here it is!**

Tobias

I sit by her bedside for days, just hoping that she will wake up. Although the doctors say that she most likely won't wake up, I'm still not giving up. I can't give up. I can't give up because just the thought of Tris never waking up fills me with a pain that I have never felt before. A pain that makes me succumb to my knees and crushes my heart with grief, and also, because I can't give up on her. She is strong, she can make it, I know she can. I know this because she has always been strong, sometimes stronger than I give her credit for.

I hear a knock but I barely register it. The door opens and in walks Christina, her face looks tired, her bloodshot eyes very prominent, she wears a blank expression but I can see her eyes fill with grief when she sees Tris lying on her hospital bed.

From afar, Tris almost looks like she is sleeping peacefully if you ignore the tube down her throat and the needles in her arms, and I want to believe that, that all she is really doing is just sleeping, but unfortunately I can't. I reach for her cold hand and desperately hold on to it, scared that at any moment, she will be taken away from me.

I look back over to Christina, who now has tears in her eyes, I don't try to console her. How can I when I am feeling the same pain? After a moment of her blinking the tears from her eyes she starts to speak.

"I just wanted to let you know...that...um, they're unplugging him today." She says. I don't even have to ask who she is referring to.

"What time?" I ask numbly. I feel numb. The mention of Uriah has pulled me into a state where I can't feel anything anymore.

"In an hour." She says as she starts to walk out the door. "By the way, you might want to clean yourself up just a bit." Then she leaves and shuts the door behind her. I get up and look into the mirror in the bathroom. She is right, I should clean up because I'm a mess. My hair is greasy and disheveled, my eyes look bloodshot like Christina's, and I have dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I haven't been doing much of that in days, all I have been doing is sitting by Tris's bedside since the moment I found out that she was here.

Figuring that I might as well clean up, I take a quick shower. When I walk out, I find a set of clothes with a note placed on top.

_Figured you might need these. I'll see you soon._

_-Christina_

I snatch the clothes up and quickly get dressed, I'll have to thank her later. I turn around and look a Tris before I leave. I walk over and kiss her on the cheek. I would kiss her on the lips but the breathing tube in Tris's throat leaves me unable to do so. I feel pain in my heart for leaving her in this fragile state that she is in, leaving her while she is clinging to life by a thread. But I have to, for Uriah and for Tris. Tris would want me to go.

I back out the door and shut it behind me. When I'm a few feet away, I hear someone open her door. I look back and see that it is just a nurse and the doctor. I start to worry. What if something is happening and I need to be there. I contemplate going back. _They're just checking up on her._ I think to myself and start to calm down, my heartbeat going down with each breath I take. I glance at the door once more then start walking toward where they are keeping Uriah.

* * *

I walk back to Tris's room, my heart heavy with guilt and grief. Watching Uriah take his last breaths was very hard, knowing that I was apart of the group who caused this to happen to him. I know it wasn't entirely my fault but I can't help but feel guilty.

I also saw Caleb there, I didn't even want to look at him. He looks too much like her, acts too much like her. I didn't want to see how little he was grieving. After they pulled the plug on Uriah, I started to walk away, but Caleb caught up with me.

_"__Four!" Caleb calls out to me, but I don't stop, I just want to go back to Tris. "Four! Please, I have to tell you something!" _

_I stop and turn around to look at him. He wears a look of tiredness on his face and his cheeks look hallow, like he hasn't eaten in days. I wait for a minute, and he looks like he is trying to say something but just can't get it out._

_"__She wanted me to tell you something," He finally gets out. "She told me...to-to tell...you that...that she didn't want to leave you."_

_Anger fills me, I know it was not like the other times she "sacrificed" herself, but still, Caleb should be the one on the hospital bed! Not Tris! _

_"__Then why did she then?" I yell. "Why is it that it is not you on that bed?" _

_"__You think I'm not asking myself that question?" Caleb says. "She loved me. Enough to hold me at gunpoint so she could die for me. I have no idea why, but that's just the way it is."_

_He walks away from me without letting me respond. And I walk back to Tris's room._

I open the door and look around the room. First I notice the doctor and nurse, facing each other from the bed and talking, and looking downward. They don't seem to have heard me walk in because they don't look at me. But then I hear a voice that I have been waiting to hear for days.

"Tobias, is that you?" I hear her say, her voice sounds rough and it cracked a little at the end, but it still sounds like music to my ears.

I can't see her because the doctor and nurse are in my way, but I run right to the bed and shove the doctor out of my way and then I see her. She lies on the bed, she looks tired regardless of the fact that she has been out for days and her face is twisted in a look of pain but she is still beautiful to me. I grab one of her hands and feel some warmth in them unlike before. Her eyes are full of love when she sees me and I'm sure I have the same look in mine. I lean down and kiss her lips, pouring out all my love in the kiss. I pull away slightly and look at her. She has tears running down her cheeks and I feel tears on mine as well.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." But the word fails to completely leave my mouth before a sob takes its place. I sit down in the chair and pull her to my chest, I feel her arms wrap around my body and while my shoulders shake with the sobs, I feel her body shake as well with her own sobs. We cry with one another until our tears are dry, and after that I just hold her. I realize that she must be in pain so I let her go and she lies back down onto the bed holding her side and clenching her teeth while trying to get comfortable. It hurts me to see her in pain but it's not as worse as when I thought she was dead, or when I thought she was never going to wake up. That pain is way worse than anything I have ever felt before. And I never want to feel it again.

We sit in silence for a moment, just looking at each other. She then glances downward and fiddles at the IV in her hand. She does this for a minute and right when I'm about to ask her what is wrong, she says something that she shouldn't have to say.

"I'm sorry." She looks up at me and her eyes have tears in them again. She looks almost...guilty. Why would she be guilty? "I'm so sorry, Tobias. I know you must be mad at me. I risked my life, _again_, but I couldn't just let him die. Even after the things that Caleb has done to me...I couldn't deliver him to his own execution. But just know this, I didn't want to risk my life again, I just wanted to live my life with you, but I couldn't let him die. I love him too much." She looks back down again.

She feels guilty? She thinks I'm mad at her? Well, I'm not. I understand why she did it. If me and her were in that situation, I would do the same thing, I would sacrifice myself for her so she could live. I wouldn't hesitate, not when it comes to her.

I take her hands in one of my own and my other hand cups her jaw and raise her head up so I can look her in the eyes. "You think that I would be mad at you? Well you're wrong, I'm not. I understand, you love him. You didn't want him to die."

Tears stream down her face and I wipe them away by placing a kiss where every tear is. I pull away and look at her. "I love you Tris. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tobias." Then she pulls the collar of my shirt down and kisses me passionately on the lips.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Two and a half years later**

Tris

I have never loved life so much. I have never been so happy. I have never been so grateful.

* * *

I wake up and roll over to look at Tobias. He looks so peaceful, I don't want to disturb him but I have to get up. My feet hit the ground and I sit up. I feel arms wrap around me and pull me back down. I scream and try to fight him off but he gains control and pins me down and makes it so he is on top of me. He bends down and starts to kiss me, he starts on the lips and trails down to my neck and kisses me there. I sigh into his ear and he kisses my lips again. I wrap my legs around his waist and he lifts me off the bed. He slows down the kiss and he sets me down. He eventually pulls away and looks at me.

"Get ready." He tells me.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Its a surprise. Now hurry." He tells me. And so I go off to get ready.

* * *

We get out of the car and walk to the platform, where I see Christina, Zeke and Shauna, who sits in the wheelchair with a blanket over her lap. She has a better wheelchair now, one without handles on the back, so she can move it more easily. I look around and find Matthew standing over near the tracks.

"What's everyone doing here?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"What? Not happy to see us?" Zeke asks, sarcasm dripping in every word he says.

I laugh. "No, just surprised and confused."

"Where is Caleb?" I hear Tobias ask from behind me. Caleb will be here? _What is going on?_ Zeke looks over at me, then leans over and whisper in Tobias's ear. What ever it is, it must be apart of the surprise.

I'm about to ask what is going on when I hear the train and see it stop in front of the platform. I see Cara stick her head out the first car, the one where the controls are. "Come on!" She tells us with a smile on her face.

We all get on the train and I grab onto the handle, wanting to feel the rush of the wind hit my face. Tobias stands next to me and holds my hand and I lean into him. The train starts again and we start to pick up speed. I see Christina walk over and stand next to me. She looks over to Tobias.

"So, how's your mother?" She asks him. Tobias's mother came to live with us just a few days ago, and so far, she hasn't caused trouble. She has even been nice to me, but I don't know how long that will last.

"Fine," He says. "We'll see, I guess."

To get off the subject, I ask him once again where we are going. He just laughs and says 'You'll find out soon.' All of a sudden, the train slows to a stop. We all get on to the platform.

"Any updates from Peter?" Tobias asks Matthew as we reach the bottom of the stairs."

After Peter emerged from the memory serum haze, some of the harsher aspects of his personality came back, but not all of them. Tobias and I have lost touch with him. I don't hate him anymore, but that doesn't mean that I have to like him.

"He's in Milwaukee," Matthew says. "I don't know what he's doing though."

Tobias shrugs and drops the subject.

We walk down the streets of Chicago. The factions are gone, but this part of the city has more Dauntless than any other, recognizable still by their pierced faces and tattooed skin, though no longer by the colors they wear. Some walk the streets but most work. Everyone in Chicago has to work if they're able.

I see the Hancock building ahead of me and I know exactly what we are doing. A rush of excitement fills me as I realize that we will be going zip lining. I look over at Tobias and smile at him.

"Are you going to do it?" I ask him with my eyebrows raised.

He hesitates for a moment then looks down at me. "Yes." He looks terrified, but I love how he is going to face his fear for me, because he knows how much I love to zip line.

"It's going to be okay." I reassure him. He still looks terrified.

We walk in and go to the elevator. We push the button that will lead us to the top and the elevator shoots upward. We head towards the ladder and I climb first. Eventually we all get to the roof. Zeke heads over to the cable and gets it situated correctly. He looks over at Christina and motions that she gets to go first. She heads over and gets strapped in, she is in feet first, belly down so she can watch the building get smaller as she travels.

Zeke lets go and she goes rushing down. I can hear her screams all the way until she gets to the bottom.

Zeke looks around to see who will go next. I look over at Tobias and he doesn't seem afraid anymore. He steps forward.

"I'll go." He says. I'm shocked. I expected him to go near to last. He walks over to the edge and whispers something in Zeke's ear, then Zeke gets him strapped in. Tobias looks back to me, then Zeke lets go. I hear him yell so loud, I can't tell if its of excitement or terror, either way, it was nice to see him face one of his fears.

"Alright, who's next?" Zeke looks around. I want to go so I step forward but Zeke puts his hand out and shakes his head.

"No Tris, you can't go right now." What? I give a confused look then Zeke says, "Four's orders."

So that's what Tobias said to him.

I watch everyone go down, until Zeke and I are the only one's left. Zeke motions me forward.

"Come on, Tris." I walk forward and he straps me in. Zeke smiles at me, then lets me go. I feel a rush of adrenaline and shout with exuberance. I feel weightless, I feel like I can fly. All to soon I reach the bottom. I see everyone but entangle their arms to catch me. I unhook myself and fall into their arms. I am set down but I don't see Tobias.

"Where's Four?" I ask but nobody answers me. I hear Zeke's shouts as he comes down the cable. I am pushed into the circle and forced to entangle my arms with theirs, I want to enjoy this but I can only think about where Tobias went.

We catch Zeke and set him down. I look around and see Tobias walk out from behind a wall. I feel relief when I see him. I walk over and he meets me halfway.

"Where did you go?" I ask him. He doesn't answer me. Instead, he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring. Its simple, with a small band and a small diamond, but holds elegance in it. I know what he is doing. I can't think straight. This is all to sudden.

"Tris, I have loved you for a long time now. Everyday I grow to love you even more. You showed me who I was capable of being, you loved me even though I was broken, you love me even when I still am. I love you so much, so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I stand there with a shocked expression on my face. But I don't have to hesitate, because I already know my answer.

"Yes." I tell him. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" He gets up and puts the ring on me and I leap into his arms. He picks me up and twirls me around. He sets me down and kisses me passionately on the lips. We eventually pull away and I stare up at him.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too, Tris." He says with a smile.

**A/N: And that's it. I hope you guys like it so much. I worked hard on this, even though I did use some of the lines from the actual book, forgive me for doing so. If you guys really want me to continue it, I'll think about it, but for now its just a one-shot. Thanks for reading and please review. I love constructive criticism! Thanks for reading.**

**P.S: I do not own anything. It all belongs to Veronica Roth.**


	2. authors note

Hey everyone. So i posted this almost a week ago and I've been thinking about whether or not i should continue this and make it a actual story or just leave it a one shot. I only want to make it a story if people will actually read it. So for everyone who follows this or is just reading it now, could you please just write a quick review or PM me if you would be interested in seeing this be a full on story. Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews that i have gotten from you and I look forward to hear from you guys what you think!


End file.
